generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Courtney Hunter
Courtney Hunter is a Sophomore at Port Charles High School. She was first seen in season five as a new Freshman who is the daughter of Dr. Matt Hunter and Maxie Jones. Just like her mother, she is a little fashionista which has got her some popularity very fast and caught the eye of Evan Salinger, who dated her and made her a quick enemy of his best friend, Rory Baker. Within the season, Evan broke up with her for Rory which caused her to want revenge. Evan was an upperclassman and dating her and then Rory admitted her feelings for him and got him to herself. In fact, she even tries to get revenge but that doesn't ever work, but she makes friends with Vanessa Vega so things aren't all bad for her. Especially when she makes friends with Yasmin Castillo, Kaylee Morasco, Kate Chandler, Amaya Martin and Brandi Chandler. Courtney is the cousin of Anna Drake, Noah Drake, and Emma Drake, not too much is known about her character other then her family and personality. she has a younger brother named Josh Hunter. Early Life In The Series 'Season 5' 5.05 Not Enough Courtney makes her first appearance when she runs into Evan and Rory at Kelly's, instantly hitting it off with Evan, much to Rory's dismay. 5.08 All I Wanted in order to meet new people, Courtney decides to audition for the musical. 5.09 All I Need To Be Courtney gets the role of one of the villagers. 5.10 Weight Of The World On My Shoulders Courtney and Evan start a relationship and grow closer during rehearsals for the musical. 5.11 I Don't Want To Fade Away Courtney and Evan continue to date and hang out on set. 5.12 The Day That Saved Us Courtney goes to Gabbi's party with Evan. She is confused on Madi's confession and asks Evan who tells her not to worry about it. 5.17 Let Me Make It Up To You Courtney is seen again with Evan at rehearsals 5.18 Broken Mirrors Courtney is seen in the production and not on stage when the gun goes off. 'Season 6' 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless Courtney starts school at Port Charles High and is assigned Max Falconeri as her mentor. 6.11 Now or Never Courtney talks to Max at school and by her nature is flirting with him, not knowing Trinity is watching. She later meets up with him at Kelly's to go over her English homework. The two leave later and Trinity comes up to them to kiss Max. Courtney takes that as her cue to leave. She thanks Max for helping her with her homework. 6.12 This Is My Last Goodbye Courtney asks Evan if everything is okay. 6.14 Got Me Going Crazy Evan asks Courtney if they can talk after class. Courtney agrees and Evan tells her she is a great girl but he doesn't think it's working out and breaks up with her. She asks if it has anything to do with Rory and Evan tells her no. Courtney knows he's lying but tells him to go get the girl, she understands. 6.16 Heart On The Floor Courtney sees Evan and Rory at school and gives him a thumbs up. 'Season 7' Absent 'Season 8' 8.09 Falling Apart Courtney and Vanessa talk and agree that if they are going to be someone at school, they need to be friends with someone high up on the food chain. While out the see Kaylee Morasco and decide she is the right person to make friends with since she gained a lot of popularity when she dated Will. Kaylee is confused on why the two want to talk to her and Vanessa explains she is high up on the food chain and they want that. Kaylee decides to take the pair under her wing since she has no close friends at the moment. 8.12 You and Me, Can't You See Courtney and Vanessa go to the park with Kaylee to hang out. While there, Brandi and Kate Chandler introduce themselves and say they just moved from Pine Valley and the three look like the kind of friends they usually have. Kaylee is confused and she and Courtney and Vanessa leave but once again but run into the pair at Kelly's. After learning the pair are step-sisters with Ember North and the exact opposite of her, Kaylee agrees to take them under her wing. 'Season 9' 9.07 Don't Tell Me Courtney is seen at school talking to Vanessa and being a part of Kaylee's crew. She is with them when Brandi brings in Amaya and Yasmin 9.11 Things Will Never Be The Same Courtney hangs out with Kaylee and her crew when Kaylee talks to Yasmin about telling Ali Morgan who's boss. 9.12 You're The Reason Vanessa approaches Courtney and tells her she overheard Kaylee saying that the two of them are dead weight. Courtney tells Vanessa not to worry. Kaylee is a senior and Brandi will be taking over soon. 9.14 Keep The Change You Filthy Animal Courtney watches confused as Meghan makes fun of Kaylee and Trinity Corinthos and Taylor Lovett stand up for her. 9.17 Boulevard Of Broken Dreams Courtney gets a text from Kaylee about going to the mall but Courtney texts back saying she can't, she has a family thing. 'Season 10' 10.01 Burned At Both Ends Courtney gets a call from Kate saying that the girls got in a car accident. Courtney rushes to GH and finds her dad and asks what happened. Matt is hesitant to tell her but Courtney begs to know if her friends are okay. Matt tells her that Kaylee died on the scene, Amaya died when he and Patrick got her on the operating table, Vanessa is in a coma and Yasmin is still in surgery but injured her back pretty bad. Courtney breaks down crying. Matt does his best to comfort his daughter. 10.02 Memories Of a Broken Heart Courtney arrives at the hospital and goes to Vanessa's room where Cristian and Rama are. Courtney asks if there is any update and Cristian tells her that Patrick isn't sure what happened, but Vanessa may never wake up. 10.03 We Fall Apart Courtney attends Amaya's funeral. 10.04 View From Heaven Courtney attends Kaylee's funeral. She is shocked to see Meghan there but is happy Meghan doesn't make a scene. 10.05 This Is Raw. This Is Real. Courtney is with Kate at school when they get the mass text with a link to the gossip site and an article bashing Kaylee. 10.11 Home Sweet Hole Courtney goes to visit Vanessa in the hospital and learns that Cristian and Rama are moving her to a private facility, but right now it looks like she may never wake up. Courtney once again breaks down crying over what happened and isn't sure who to blame, Brandi or Kaylee. 10.12 Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend Courtney asks Yasmin what exactly happened and Yasmin tells her she already told the police everything she knows. 10.19 Caught Like a Fly Courtney attends Brandi's hearing and hears that she pleads guilty. Courtney is furious at Brandi and blames her for Vanessa's condition. Season 11 Absent Season 12 12.03 Here's To Never Growing Up Courtney throws a back-to-school party and is ecstatic that old best friend Sera Spinelli is back in town. When the party is in full swing, Courtney gets everyone's attention and makes a speech about Sera being back and how they should really party that night. Courtney spends time with Sera catching up and they later play beer pong with Aaron and Josh. 12.04 Life Goes On Courtney meets up with Sera on the first day of school and is seen in class with her. 12.16 Same Book But Never The Same Page When Bryan gives Sera flowers at school, and Courtney tells Sera that he is the perfect boyfriend. 12.20 Politics of Love Courtney has tickets to the Young and Reckless concert and Sera accepts the extra one. She goes over to Courtney's place to get ready. Sera soon gets a text alert and asks Courtney what Raw. Real. is and Courtney explains it's a gossip site. Season 13 13.07 You, The Room & The Devil On Your Shoulder 13.09 There'll Come a Day 13.11 Diamonds Aren't Forever 13.18 Tangled In The Great Escape Trivia * Only character to be absent multiple seasons without explanation but able to return. It is simply thought that Courtney goes away most summers since she is missing in that season. Quotes Relationships Evan Salinger *Start Up: 5.10 Weight Of The World On My Shoulders *Break Up: 6.14 Got Me Going Crazy **Reason: Evan liked Rory more Category:Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Current Category:Main Category:Original Character